Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cloud technology applicable to mobile communication devices, and more particularly, to a system and method of mobile check-in.
Description of the Prior Art
Employee attendance management and evaluation systems are switching from conventional fixed check-in clocks to smartphones or palm-held computers, and in consequence employee attendance management and evaluation nowadays is no longer restricted to a fixed place. However, the prior art still has so many technical drawbacks that it fails to meet the needs for mobile attendance management and evaluation carried out by commercial organizations.
Taiwan Patent I327297, entitled Method of Evaluating Employee Attendance (hereinafter referred to as “citation 1”), discloses a method of evaluating employee attendance. The method essentially comprises using a positioning server and a mobile positioning attendance recorder to provide positioning data to an attendance recording apparatus device for creating an attendance data. The positioning server and the mobile positioning attendance recorder are connected by a wireless communication network. The positioning server fetches positioning data (related to latitude and longitude, for example) pertaining to the mobile positioning attendance recorder (held by an employee under attendance evaluation). Then, an attendance recording apparatus generates attendance data in accordance with the positioning data. The technical problem to be solved by citation 1 is that conventional means of attendance evaluation has drawbacks as follows: 1. the operation costs are high, and an attendance recording apparatus is usually disposed at a fixed location; 2. employees' attendance behavior is not necessarily recognized by the attendance recording apparatus; and 3. attendance evaluation data cannot be provided in a real-time manner (see citation 1, the specification, paragraphs [0004]˜[0007]). The technical effect produced by citation 1 is as follows: it provides a way of performing employee attendance evaluation by positioning a wireless communication device, so as to provide an attendance evaluation method for use with convenient real-time data.
Taiwan's Published Patent Application 200841277, entitled Wireless Check-in Method (hereinafter referred to as “citation 2”), discloses a wireless check-in method for use with a wireless check-in device. The wireless check-in device sends a broadcast packet to thereby fetch a connection confirmation packet sent from a wireless communication device and create a connection with the wireless communication device. If it is confirmed that an identity information in the connection confirmation packet is already recorded in a check-in database of the wireless check-in device, the time at which the wireless check-in device fetches the connection confirmation packet is stored in the check-in database in a manner to match the identity information and thus recorded as the work starting time, so as to effectuate automatic check-in, thereby reducing manpower demand and cutting costs. The technical problem to be solved by citation 2 is that, in practice, conventional paper cards and magnetic stripe cards have drawbacks (see citation 2, the specification, paragraphs [0002]˜[0003].) The technical effect produced by citation 2 are as follows: providing a wireless check-in method whereby a wireless check-in device sends a broadcast packet regularly to fetch a connection confirmation packet sent from a wireless communication device and creates a connection with the wireless communication device; upon confirmation that an identity information in the connection confirmation packet is already recorded in a check-in database of the wireless check-in device, the state of connection between the wireless check-in device and the wireless communication device undergoes confirmation regularly; and the time of the last connection between the wireless check-in device and the wireless communication device is identified as soon as the wireless check-in device disconnects from the wireless communication device.
Taiwan's Published Patent Application 201033942, entitled Method and System of Processing Online Check-in and Mobile Attendance Recording (hereinafter referred to as “citation 3”), discloses a method and system of processing online check-in and mobile attendance recording. The method and system are applicable to a mobile electronic device, such as a smartphone or a palm-held computer, to allow a user (especially an employee) to complete a check-in process online and give a presentation online while working outdoors, for example, on a business trip or a visit to a customer. The advantages of the method and system are as follows: employees complete a work check-in process online on a business trip; and supervisors find it easier and more convenient to be informed of and understand employees' attendance. The technical problem to be solved by citation 3 is that a conventional check-in clock is disposed in a positioning device and thus brings inconvenience to employees on a business trip (see citation 3, the specification, paragraphs [0002]˜[0003]). The technical effect produced by citation 3 is that it provides a method and system of processing online check-in and mobile attendance recording to allow employees to complete a work check-in process online on a business trip.
The positioning server of citation 1, the wireless check-in device of citation 2, and the servo host of citation 3 are not equipped with any organization management module each to otherwise address issues, such as “a commercial organization requires a flexible multilevel structure and generates a check-in request at a specific level” and “serving numerous commercial organizations with a single cloud system.” None of citations 1, 2 and 3 discloses sending a check-in request to a specific department of a multilevel company while employees of the specific department are on a group business trip. Although citations 1, 2 and 3 each disclose constructing a check-in system in a commercial organization, none discloses allowing numerous commercial organizations to share the same check-in system. Citations 1, 2 and 3 each have a further drawback, that is, it is impossible to “use a single application and a single connecting interface to access a hybrid cloud system” between the wireless client end and the cloud server, because citations 1, 2 and 3 involve developing an application dedicated to a check-in system of a specific commercial organization, and in consequence the check-in systems of commercial organizations have their respective connecting interfaces. A further drawback associated with citations 1, 2 and 3 is that the wireless client end is incapable of “effectuating compulsory check-in” or “specifying a check-in/gathering point (i.e., rendezvous).” Moreover, the technical measures taken by citations 1, 2 and 3 and resultant technical effect thereof have nothing to do with any mobile check-in system based on cloud technology. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a mobile cloud system whereby commercial organizations manage employees' attendance and performance evaluation, so as to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.